Ya sin corazon: la tiranía del rey william
by ninllot
Summary: (¿historia #4?) aquello que podria pasar al final de "dragonia" cuando un héroe es destruido, cuando alguien que pierde el corazon que le queda este se consume por la pena... o esta es remplazada por maldad (leer después de "tambores y cantos de guerra")
1. Chapter 1

**para poder leer este fic se aconseja aver terminado "tambores y cantos de guerra"**

* * *

Tráiler

Rallos caían sobre Canterlot, equestria era destruida, las princesas desaparecidas junto con las portadoras de los elementos que fueron capturadas por el terrible mal que trajo la plaga de Dragonia a este continente.

En ponyville los ponies eras llevados encadenados y en fila a industrias de acero para trabajar en armas para su opresor mientras eran rodeados por ponies de malignas miradas y venas negras que los rodeaban completamente.

Un pequeño potro que caminaba encadenado se tropezó con sus propias patas a lo que uno de los guardias se acerco a el con la lana en un casco –me lastime la patita- dice llorando el potrillo al guardia.

Este lo quedo mirando unos segundos antes de voltear su lanza y clavársela en el costado del pecho matándolo al instante -¡NO MI HIJO!- grita una mujer encadenada a cinco ponies mas lejos que el potrillo, a lo que otro guardia la golpea en la cara con el mango de la lanza sacándole algunos dientes.

En la capital se demolían los edificios mientras el acero era llevado a industrias para hacer armas y los demás escombros llevados en carretas sumamente pesadas por ponies que seguían encadenados.

En la habitación del trono no estaba la princesa celestia, en su lugar se veía un trono echo de roca negra, a los lados parados sonriendo estaba el rey sombra a izquierda y a la derecha chrysalis. En medio se dibujaba el monstruo responsable que solo tenia una cara sin expresión dentro de su yelmo con forma de cráneo.

O único que resaltaba dentro de este tirano…. Eran los ojos grises que se veían entre la oscuridad del yelmo.


	2. Prologo: aquello que podría ser

Prologo: aquello que podría ser

En una habitación muy antigua un anciano unicornio de gran barba estaba sentado delante de una mesa escribiendo con una pluma con ayuda de su magia, desde la puerta entra una unicornio con una sotana de color café –¿maestro como le fue con lo del campeón?-

-¿aun con tus dudas Clover?- pregunto el unicornio aun mirando su documento.

-¡claro que tengo dudas! El enviar a un solo individuo a través de tantos espacios tiempos puede hacer que este cree grandes desastres en la historia ¿Qué no le hace creer que él es un malvado y ara lo que quiera en sus viajes?-

Este deja la pluma en el tintero y camina a la pony quien baja la cabeza apenada por hablarle así a su maestro –tranquila aprendiz, se que él es noble, justo y bueno-

-¿pe… pero está seguro?, ¿Qué… que pasaría si no lo fuera?-

-¿quieres averiguarlo?- pregunta sonriente mientras su aprendiz levanta la mirada y el se aleja –como sabrás hay muchas realidades…. Infinitas para ser más exacto-

-y… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto maestro?-

El anciano se detiene delante de un caldero lleno de agua –que también se dice que si rasgas a un héroe, encontraras un monstruo en su interior- toma muchos ingredientes con su magia en frascos que voltea su contenido en el caldero.

-sigo sin entender-

-lo que digo- deja los ingredientes y empieza a revolver con una cuchara de madera controlada con su magia –es que veremos cómo este héroe seria rasgado…. y que pasara entonces-

El agua de muchos colores son revueltos mientras ambos unicornios miran en su interior, los ingredientes se mesclan y los colores empiezan a dibujar una linda escena.

* * *

8 años "después" de tambores y cantos de guerra.

Equestria tuvo una intensa guerra contra los grifos mientras que en Dragonia se mato hasta el último plagado poniendo así fin a una maldad que infecto al mundo desde antes de la muerte de los humanos. La paz tras la guerra era evidente y en ambos países los corazones sacaron lo que guardaron durante los tiempos de tribulación, el ejemplo más claro estaba en ponyville.

Sweet Apple acres estaba con muchos colores y adornos por todas partes, telas y varas de madera que las sostenían en su lugar, grandes mesas llenas de alimentos para festejar en este día tan alegre. El carruaje de la princesa estaba estacionado junto a muchos vehículos fuera de la granja, una gran cantidad de ponies estaban sentados en columnas de sillas todos mirando a una feliz pareja que se casaba ese dia.

Del lado de la novia entre los invitados estaba un enorme dragón purpura con su esposa, una unicornio blanca de crin morada sentada junto a él. Una pony roza que no paraba de sonreír junto a tres alegres trillizas que tenían su misma cara y eran rodeadas por Pinkie y su esposo, un pony gris que parecía abatido. Los wonderbolt entre ellos su capitana una pegaso de crin multicolor sentada junto a otra que era de cabello naranja y crin morada. Applejack era la organizadora, twilight estaba sentada a un lado de la princesa luna. Detrás de ellas una gran cantidad de animales.

Entre los del novio muchos miembros de la familia Apple.

La princesa celestia les daba su bendición a los novios mientras estos recitaban los votos, estos se voltearon el uno al otro mostrando a fluttershy y a Big Mac que se besaron sellando el trato a lo que todos estallaron en vitorees.

Pero lejos de ahí, entre los arboles del bosque everfree, oculto entre la oscuridad armado con una espada estaba un humano de piel morena, ojos grises y cabello negro, vestido únicamente con un pantalón y unos mocasines cafés derramaba una lagrima mientras lo que le quedaba de corazón se pulverizaba, lo último de sentimientos que tenia murieron en un solo instante, dejo caer su espada quedando clavada en la tierra y camino con cara de zombi dentro del bosque everfree.

3 días después:

Las que una vez fueron las cmc y dejaron de serlo al ya descubrir sus cuite mark caminaban alegremente por el pueblo luciendo sus marcas de belleza, la de Apple bloom eran dos engranes en forma de manzana, la de Sweetie Belle una clave se sol en forma de corazón y la ultima en obtener la zulla Scootaloo tenía una de un escudo con alas de fuego a los lados, la cual estaba vestida con un uniforme de los wonderbolt.

Las tres hablaban y reían mientras entraban a un bar de la localidad - ¿Scootaloo estás segura de que podemos entrar aquí?-

-claro Sweetie Belle- se sientan las tres en la barra –en los wonderbolt bebemos para celebrar los espectáculos exitosos-

Apple Bloom tenía los ojos como platos mirando a un rincón –a chicas-

-estoy segura de que les gustara- golpea la barra con un casco –mesero 3 sidras aquí y rápido-

-chicas- dice Apple Bloom aun con esos ojos impactada.

El mesero les sirve y Scootaloo toma su tarro y empieza a beber de inmediato a diferencia de Sweetie Belle que dudaba –ahhhh…. Les dije que es existió chicas- dice Scootaloo con un bigote de espuma y vuelve a beber mientras Sweetie Belle se acerca la sidra a los labios.

-¡CHICAS!- grita Apple Bloom haciendo que Scootaloo se atorara con la sidra y Sweetie Belle se asustara y la dejara caer mientras se cubría el rostro con los cascos.

-¡¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom?!- grita Scootaloo jadeando por la sidra.

La pony campirana no quitaba los ojos de donde veía y levanta un casco hacia allá, ambas voltean con curiosidad pero al ver lo que estaba en el rincón se quedaron heladas, justo en el rincón estaba sentado el humano que una vez fue su mentor, sentado en un rincón sobre el piso cargado contra el muro detrás de una mesa bebiendo de una botella de vino con muchas más bacías que adornaban su mesa.

Las tres ponis se paran de la barra y caminan al humano que no levantaba la cabeza más que para beber de la botella y cargarse sobre la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados mostrando total depresión -¿eres tú?- pregunto Apple Bloom viéndolo mientras este solo sigue con la cabeza pegada a la mesa –¿cuándo volviste?- pregunta ya sonriendo ilusionada.

Este se sienta cargado contra el muro viendo su botella con gran tristeza –a tiempo para ver el hermoso evento que se hiso en tu granja- a Apple Bloom se le borra la sonrisa al saber lo que él sentía por su nueva cuñada.

Sweetie Belle se puso muy contenta con la presencia de aquel que no veía desde hace 8 años que se había ido fuera del país –es increíble, tenemos que decirle a Pinkie para que haga una fiesta y…-

-¡que la disfruten!- dice el humano interrumpiéndola y bebiendo una vez más –no iré- su tono era de alguien que no tenía ánimo por la vida ni por nada.

Scootaloo también animada trata de convencerlo con emoción en sus palabras -pe… pero ella estará feliz de verte, como las demás incluyendo a las princesas-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- grita callando a todos en el bar y asustando a las ex-cmc –ahora nada mas me importa- dice antes de beber más y luego mira su botella –durante años tuve la mitad de un corazón…. Ahora no me queda nada- se voltea la botella en la boca dejándola vacía.

* * *

Big Mac estaba acostado sobre la cama de fluttershy durmiendo relajadamente hasta que el ruido de un jarrón rompiéndose lo despertó, rápidamente se puso de pie y camino a la planta baja donde encontró a su hermana más pequeña sentada en el sillón con la cabeza baja delante del jarrón roto y escuchaba los cascos de su esposa corriendo alejándose de la cabaña para luego sentir el ruido de sus alas.

* * *

Spike y Rarity aprovechaban el día como cualquier pareja de casados, lo cual eran si no fuera por la clara razón de que ella era del tamaño de su palma. El dragón caminaba con su esposa sobre su lomo y llevaba todas las telas de esta en bolsas colgándole de los colmillos –ten cuidado amor, no me gustaría que babearas mi material-

-tranquila amor, sabes que nunca lo aria- responde sonriéndole y viéndola sobre su cabeza hasta que el ruido de unos gritos llamo la atención de los dos.

-¡sal de aquí y no vuelvas!- grita el dueño del bar a gs que salía de este con una botella de whisky en la mano.

-¡no necesito tu asqueroso bar!- grita con un claro tono de ebriedad –y por cierto, la guerra contra los grifos fue una bazofia-

-¿¡cómo te atreves a decir eso!? Mi hermano murió en esa guerra-

-pues si yo hubiese estado aquí ni siquiera hubiese sido necesario pelear- se voltea y camina tambaleando en dirección contraria al dragón y la unicornio –yo soy el gran príncipe William Díaz, hijo bastardo del rey Rodrigo Díaz el primero de su nombre, soy quien destruyo la plaga de Dragonia y salvo al mundo de esta- se cae y se queda sentado contra una casa mientras levanta su botella a su cara –y la única que he amado se casa el mismo día que llegue para estar a su lado-

El dragón quiso acercársele pero su esposa lo puso un casco sobre le punta de su nariz –déjalo amor, creo que no podremos hacer nada por él- este la vio con melancolía y luego vio al humano tirado en el piso ya durmiendo.

* * *

El humano dormía solo en la calle mientras todos en el pueblo ya dormían en sus casas, lentamente empezó a caer una lluvia que se hiso rápidamente torrencial. El humano tenía su cara en el fango mientras la lluvia caía mojándolo y a la poca ropa que traía, de repente la lluvia dejo de caer en su cabeza con el aun desmallado.

La pony que era dueña de su corazón paraba la lluvia con una de sus alas mientras lo veía con pena y culpa mientras su bella melena caía al fango al estar toda mojada –lo siento- dice con lagrimas en sus ojos que no se notaban por la fuerte lluvia que caía.

La pegaso amarilla mira a las nubes antes de despegar a ellas y dejar un agujero en las nubes dejando pasar un rallo de sol al príncipe que yacía ahí en el lodo por amarla. Después de esto fluttershy derramo una última lágrima y se fue a dormir…. Con su esposo… Big Mac.

* * *

Desde la mañana siguiente el príncipe William, aquel que tenía castillos, fortuna y un país completo esperándolo al otro lado del océano se quedo sentado cargado contra la fuente del pueblo con una botella de whisky en la mano bebiendo de vez en cuando.

Los ponies que lo reconocieron y aun estaban agradecidos por todo lo que hiso por ponyville y equestria le ofrecían techo, comida y lo que necesitaba. Este solo les señalaba una lata bacía de chicharos a un lado de él para que le dejaran una moneda para comprar más alcohol, lo único que ahogaba su pena…. Pero entre mas bebía mas creía que esta solo flotaba.

Su depresión era evidente, las plumas en su cabeza ya se le habían caído y no se molesto en recogerlas para terminárseles perdiendo. Cuando Applejack se entero a través de Apple bloom fue a verlo emocionada, pero al verlo vio el espectáculo más patético que había visto en su vida.

Lentamente la pony campirana se le acerco al humano hasta ponerse frente a él quien solo tenía la cabeza baja y no la levantaba para nada más que beber –volviste- le dice Applejack viéndolo con tristeza –¿no tienes donde quedarte? Puedes venir a mi granja- dice ya mas alegra tratando de animarlo –tenemos una habitación extra en la que estarás mas cómodo que en este piso frio-

-¿es de él verdad?- escupe al fin unas palabas aun viendo al piso –es del que se caso con quien yo amaba, quien duerme con ella….- levanta la botella –quien le hace el amor- bebe de esta mientras ella lo veía con tristeza, aun lo amaba y le dolía que estuviera así por otra –ese debería ser yo- bebe aun mas.

-pe… pero hiciste lo correcto al ir a Dragonia y ayudar a los que lo necesitaban- ve como sigue bebiendo y baja a cabeza con melancolía –aquí también hubo una guerra, pero a pesar de perder muchas cosas ganamos otras, como humildad, apreciar lo que tenemos y a no volver a pelear con nadie. Tú y las chicas, incluyéndome, hicimos lo correcto cada uno por su lado-

-¿entonces porque fui el único que ¡LO PERDIO TODO!- la pony apega sus orejas a su cabeza por el fuerte grito del humano quien después da un largo trago.

Applejack lo mira con tristeza una vez más -¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- este solo empuja con una mano la lata hasta ponerla delante de la pony. Esta la ve y luego a gs quien vuelve a tener la cabeza baja mirando la charca de lodo en la que estaba sentado. La pony campirana con lagrimas en sus ojos saca una bolsa de bits arrojándola sobre la lata llenándola de una sola vez y corre con lagrimas en sus ojos alejándose del humano que solo pensaba en la amada que perdió y sobre todo en lo que estaría haciendo con su esposo en la noche de bodas…. aquella donde él debió estar en su lugar.

* * *

**agradesco a mi amigo "Kolbjorn" por prestarme el relleno de su gran fic "tempestad" el cual confieso fue uno de los primeros fics que lei y uno de los que mas me a inspirado**


	3. cuando se desgarra a un héroe

Capitulo 1: cuando se desgarra a un héroe

En Canterlot se hacia una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada de alguien muy importante, la princesa celestia estaba parada sonriendo mientras dos filas de guardias reales tocaban trompetas cuando de un carruaje tirado por serpientes de hielo emplumadas y aladas, se bajo la reina de la zona helada y su hija de tan solo 8 años de edad.

La reina de hielo se acerco a la monarca del sol, mostrando respeto a su igual, iba con un hermoso abrigo digno de una soberana de la nieve, su hija que a pesar de tener 8 años también tenía un porte real bestia también con un abrigo más sencillo, ambas reluciendo las coronas de oro que mostraban su posición.

-Un gusto verte Celestia...ha pasado algunos años- hablo Noru.

-lo mismo digo noru- respondió con su típico tono calmado la princesa a lo que ambas empezaron a caminar dentro del castillo siendo seguidas por la princesa del hielo y la guardia real de celestia -espero tu viaje no haya sido muy cansador-

-No realmente, aprovechando te presento a mi hija y heredera al trono, mi pequeña Nankyoku- la mencionada hace una reverencia a la princesa del sol

-Un placer princesa Celestia- para tener 8 años estaba muy bien educada

-es un placer también pequeña- la mira con los ojos entrecerrados sonriéndole tierna mente a la potranca -es muy hermosa noru, me recuerda mucho a ti- ambas siguen caminando -y sobre todo me alegra saber que ya tienes un corazón mas tibio que el de la primera vez que nos vimos-

-No empieces con melodramas baratos- la reina no había cambiado del todo -Estoy aquí por trabajo y lo sabes, Anky vino para aprender a ser una gran reina en el futuro-  
Eso no era del todo cierto, la había traído para que conociera el lugar y si había la posibilidad de presentarle a alguien muy especial que aun habitaba en el corazón de la unicornio

-pues comencemos mi vida- dice celestia entrando con la monarca a su oficina donde estuvieron hablando por horas hasta que ya se acercaba el atardecer, ya agotadas ambas salieron del lugar, pero celestia vio como noru iba a donde la guardia guardaba su transporte -noru- dice celestia deteniéndola.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta volteándose mientras le acomodaba el abrigo a su hija, quien hacia muecas por estar aburrida.

Celestia la mira con melancolía unos segundos -se a donde quieres ir, ásete un favor a ti misma... no vallas-

-No sé de que hablas...- La reina de hielo subió a su hija al carruaje para luego hacerlo ella, ambas despegaron del palacio de Canterlot despidiendo a Celestia. Noru le dio órdenes a sus criaturas y estas volaron rápido.

-Mami... ¿no vamos a casa ya?- pregunto confundida la potrilla por ver la dirección que llevaban.  
-Aun no hija...vamos a un lugar donde viví un tiempo, quiero que conozcas a alguien...que hacía que tu padre se volviera verde de celos- Noru rio ante el recuerdo de días pasados, Andy no entendió palabra pero le gusto ver a su madre reír, un rato después aterrizaron en el centro de Ponyville.

La reina bajo a su hija después de bajarse ella misma y se preparo para buscar a ese alguien especial, pero no tuvo que hacer nada más sino girar la cabeza a la fuente donde estaba con la espalda apoyada contra esta última el hombre a quien buscaba.

El apache estaba con la cabeza baja, una botella de vino en una mano y delante suyo la lata oxidada llena de bits de aquellos que estaban agradecidos por lo que hiso y sentían lastima por la situación de quien les salvo tantas veces

Parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creer la visión de delante de ella, temía equivocarse de que no fuera él. Con paso lento se acerco hasta la fuente, su hija la seguía muy de cerca confundida por el repentino cambio de ánimo.

Noru se paró a unos pasos de quien creía estar buscando -¿Salvaje?- hablo con temor de confirmar su identidad

De entre los cabellos embarrados y negros se asomaron dos ojos grises que la miraron dos segundos y luego siguieron mirando el suelo entre sus piernas... como lo hiso durante días.

Esos ojos los conocía muy bien, Noru al haber confirmado la identidad del ser frente a ella se sintió dolida -Así que esto es lo que queda del campeón de campeones, me das asco- Dijo con todo el desdén del mundo -No eres más que una escoria ahora, me siento sucia de solo mirarte- la reina estaba dolida con aquel que le hizo latir su corazón alguna vez.

-Mami... ¿quién es?...- pregunto la potrilla desde las patas de su madre donde se apegaba temerosa de ser frente a ella.

-Ya no es nadie hija...-Dijo la reina seriamente.

-un campeón sin motivo por el cual luchar es menos que escoria amor frio- dice al fin el humana para luego beber de la botella de vino mostrando que ya tenía barba creciéndole en su mentón -te preguntaría porque vienes... pero no me importa- vuelve a beber.

Noru puso una pata delante de su hija alejándola -No...Realmente a mí tampoco me importa ya...- le da la espalda y empieza a caminar, pero la potrilla se le queda viendo -Anky! No te acerques a esa cosa...vámonos ya que tu padre nos espera-

-¡Ah sí mamá!- cuando la pony iba tras su madre, regreso una vez mas donde el humano y dejo un bit en su lata, esta solo le sonrió y corrió tras su madre.

El humano vio como ambas se alejaban de el -pude tener esos flancos para mí- su cara se cubre de lagrimas -pero no eran de la que yo quería- sigue bebiendo mientras las lagrimas corren por su mano que sostenía la botella.

* * *

Noru le pidió a Celestia quedarse en Canterlot una noche, no quiso darle muchas explicaciones, en la noche después de arropar a su hija y asegurarse de que estaba dormida, salió del castillo y se teletranspoto a ponyville para ver una vez más al salvaje

Un círculo mágico apareció delante del príncipe que seguía con la cabeza baja aun después de que la reina apareciera delante de él

-Así que la basura sigue en el mismo lugar- hablo venenosamente mientras veía al humano tirado -Ya no eres más que un a escoria, no sé en que estaba pensando en venir a verte. Mírate ahora escoria, me da asco pensar que fuiste quien combatió a mi lado, pero claro tenias que acabar en la miseria siendo que eres un asqueroso salvaje y yo una reina, soy una diosa para mis súbditos. Solo si te arrastraras a mis patas me apiadaría un poco de ti-

-¿y de que me servirá tu piedad reina noru?- habla sin ánimos no levantar la mirada.

-Mi poder podría salvar incluso a alguien tan lamentable como tu- dijo en aires de grandeza, ya no veía nada del lobo del cual latió su corazón alguna vez.

-Para ti soy la Reina Noruu-e. Aunque te tardes en decirlo-

-¿y qué te hace creer que quiero que me salves?... Noruu-e –

Noru sintió un golpe en el orgullo -Entonces púdrete en tu miseria, yo tengo un reino al cual dirigir y una familia que me necesita, tu...solo das lastima-

-si- responde antes de beber más -como si me importara, como si me importara que me debes tu reino, tu actitud y en parte a tu familia- sigue bebiendo.

-Cosas que jamás tendrás...ese reino que no te importa se ha vuelto tan poderoso que bien podría acabar con tu especie...pero no los odio a ellos, solo eres tu quien me repugna...- con su pata le golpea la botella tirándola y rompiéndola.

este queda mirando la botella rota, pero levanta una mano a esta mientras empiezan a brillar con luz blanca la mano y la botella mientras esta última se reparaba y volvía flotando a la mano del apache -aprendí muchas cosas en estos años Noruu-e-

-Tal vez...pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres inservible ya para este mundo- la gobernante de hielo se da media vuelta y se aleja del humano.

-tienes razón- este se pone de pie con la botella en la mano -soy inservible, pero alguna vez valí tanto que me gane tu corazón- habla con desprecio mientras se acercaba a ella tambaleando por lo borracho -te ayude en algo que nadie más lo aria, te apoye como nadie mas podría, te di todo lo que tienes creyendo le darías un buen uso... ¿por qué? aun no lose, tal vez vi en tu interior algo que quería estuviera. Pero ahora te digo: toma tu reino y tu familia ¡Y JODETE CON ELLOS AMOR FRIO!-

La reina se enoja tanto que la fuente queda congelada en un segundo antes de darle un buen golpe al apache y lo estrello contra el frio hielo que cubría la fuente -Mas respeto a tu reina escoria- dijo entre dientes y le puso un casco en el cuello -Menos mal que jamás volveré a ver tu sucia cara de nuevo, te atreviste a insultar a mi familia y por eso debí matarte- se aparte de el -considéralo benevolencia mía, hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece de el- con esas últimas palabras Noru se tele trasporta del lugar.

El príncipe solo se queda mirando a donde estaba la reina antes de beber mas -yo si quería que me matara…. Ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo- sigue bebiendo.

* * *

Días pasaron, en la cabaña de fluttershy esta misma completamente sonrojada y despeinada dio un gran gemido de placer con la cara hundida en su almohada para luego caer rendida sobre esta, a su lado cayo su esposo mirándola y sonriéndole –¿estás bien querida?-

Esta da una sonrisa mientras respiraba agitada –eeeeeesip, solo espero que mis animalitos no nos escucharan-

Este la abraza y apoya la cabeza de esta contra su pecho –no te preocupes querida, ¿Qué podría pasar?- dicho esto estira el casco al lado contrario donde estaba fluttershy tratando de alcanzar la lámpara.

Fuera de la cabaña se vio como de la habitación de los cazados se apagaba la luz, pero solo alguien vio eso, solo alguien tenía el oído para escuchar todo lo que hicieron. Guerrero salvaje estaba parado viendo sin expresión la ventana del segundo piso.

El apache sigue caminando por el camino entrando al bosque everfree. La oscuridad se hacía cada vez peor, la luna era ocultada por nubes oscuras dejando el bosque en una oscuridad casi total y a todo el que este dentro a merced de las bestias que lo habitaban. Después de mucho caminar el príncipe se encontró en un lugar que le parecía familiar, justo donde conoció a fluttershy al salvarla de la manticora, pero no le importaba, solo se quedo de pie ahí.

Su mirada era completamente pérdida, su boca apestaba a alcohol al igual que sus pantalones que era la única prenda que llevaba. De entre los matorrales a todo su alrededor se escuchan gruñidos que venían de las criaturas que salían de entre los arbustos, una rara mescla entre manticoras y lobos de madera que rodeaban al humano listos para devorarlo.

Este se puso en posición de defensa tomando su botella como si fuera un garrote, vio a su alrededor pero luego no hayo motivo para pelear, lentamente bajo la botella y la vista. Las bestias empezaron a caminar a su alrededor babeando mas y mas mientras William solo cae de rodillas al piso.

-mira que bajo has caído- se escucha una voz de mujer muy espectral y de mucho eco delante suyo entre los árboles, pero no levanto la cabeza para ver quién era –tanto tiempo que no nos vemos ¿la zona helada fue la última no?- la reina de los changeling aterriza delante del humano mientras este ni siquiera reacciona -¿Qué te pasa, estas triste porque aquella miedosa prefiere fornicar con alguien que no seas tú?-

-esas palabras me dolerían- dice el príncipe con voz casi de muerto y aun con la cabeza baja –si tan solo pudiera sentir algo-

La reina hace brillar su cuerno y rápidamente lo mueve al humano clavándoselo en un hombro y saliendo por su espalda, esta sonrió triunfal volteando a la cara del humano mientras la sangre le corria de su cuerno hasta su cara, pero lo único que encontró fue la misma cara sin expresión que vio antes.

De un solo movimiento saco su cuerno del hombro de gs y se lo quedo mirando un momento, lo abofeteo con un casco, pero este no hiso nada más que recibir el golpe y volver su cabeza a su posición. La reina dio una gran carcajada viéndolo –JAJAJAJA eres justo lo que necesitábamos que fueses, tu corazón esta tan, pero tan vacio que puede ser relleno con lo que sea- levanta la cabeza mirando tras el humano –llénalo con lo que más tienes sombra-

De detrás del humano una nube de humo negro apareció y de a trabes de esta salió el rey sombra que puso de inmediato su casco sobre el corazón del humano que le daba la espalda –lo que es maldad pura- dice el unicornio oscuro de forma muy sombría.

El casco del rey sombra empieza a brillar con la misma aura de su cuerno, aura que se veía a trabes de la carne de gs que entraba a través de esta mientras gritaba de dolor y las bestias a su alrededor eran envueltas por fuego verde y se convertían en changeling que empezaron a rodear al humano que gritaba para cubrir la escena totalmente en un domo de insectos.

* * *

La ciudad de Canterlot ardía rodeada de changeling, mientras las líneas de defensa caían una a una, las torres caían, las casas cubiertas en fuego, las murallas eran derribadas

Un unicornio de un ojo ciego entro presuroso a la sala del trono de la princesa del día en el que se encontraba ella junto a su hermana –princesa celestia, princesa luna- dice mientras se inclinaba ante sus majestades, mientras unos guardias trancaban la puerta con un enorme madero –las defensas de la ciudad cayeron y el castillo no resistirá mas-

Celestia contesta con evidente preocupación -rápido ¡que alguien llame a guerrero salvaje!-

A lo que el unicornio aun con la cabeza baja contesta –lo siento princesa pero el…-

-el ha vuelto- lo interrumpe la princesa luna –y de seguro peleara por nosotras, esto es de seguro la motivación que necesita para dejar su suplicio-

-no lo entienden sus majestades, yo ya sé que él ha vuelto- lo miran con intriga –lo que quería decir es que…- la puerta es abierta de una sola patada por un caballero humano con armadura negra con bordes rojos, la cual esta manchada de sangre de arriba abajo –…él es quien dirige el ataque contra Canterlot-

Lentamente el humano en armadura camino dentro de la habitación, dos guardias con lanzas de inmediato envistieron contra él pero este hiso para abajo las lanzas con una mano cada una para luego tomar los del cuello levantándolos del piso.

El unicornio tuerto cargo su cuerno con electricidad apuntándole -¡déjalos ir!- este solo los sacudió rompiéndoles el cuello de un movimiento y dejándolos caer al piso.

De fuera de la puerta un guardia lunar se arrastraba para entrar al salón del trono, pero solo vio con impotencia como el humano serraba la puerta lentamente mientras que el unicornio tuerto frente a las princesas cargaba su cuerno con electricidad.

* * *

**me demore, pero espero les guste y me dejen reviews**

**doy gracias a "Kolbjorn" por prestarme el contexto de su fic "la tempestad" y díganle de mi parte que es un cabron muy sexy XDDDDDDDDDD**

**y a "KuroDerpy" por ayudarme con este cap y su personaje de "amor frio" autora la cual trabajamos juntos como actualmente con "joya invernal" (la cual no se vasa en el futuro de este fic, sino de "dragonia")**


	4. recreando la plaga

Capitulo 3: recreando la plaga

En ponyville la princesa twilight salió fuera de la biblioteca leyendo un libro que levitaba delante de su cara con ayuda de su magia, no noto que todos los ponies en el pueblo estaban parados con la boca abierta viendo en dirección de Canterlot.

Twilight llega al Sugar corner, aun con el libro delante de su rostro llega al mesón frente a Pinkie –hola Pinkie, dame un pastel de margaritas por favor- espero unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba callada…. Pinkie pie callada -¿Pinkie que pasa?- pregunta la alicorneo sacando el libro de delante de ella encontrándose con la pony rozada mirando por la ventana con la boca abierta -¿sucede algo?- Pinkie pone un casco en el cuerno de twilight para lentamente moverlo haciéndola voltear a la ventana -¿Qué pa…?-

Se queda con la boca abierta viendo como de Canterlot salía una gran cantidad de humo negro y como algunas de las torres eran derribadas. De repente se vio como del salón del trono salió una gran explosión.

-¡princesa!- grito Twilight aterrada.

* * *

Canterlot

En las calles de Canterlot se veían los guardias reales llenos de baba changeling pegados entre si y al piso, todos los ponies corrían y gritaban aterrados mientras los insectos los perseguían y disparaban sus rallos verdes de sus cuernos.

Entre las calles llenas de caos, terror y confusión dos seres caminaban en medio de la calle como si nada, Chrysalis y el rey sombra avanzaban uno a un lado del otro mirando solo al frente caminando al palacio. De repente callo un pegaso delante de ellos estrellándose contra el piso, el rey sombra solo lo levanto con su magia estrellándolo contra una pared, al soltarlo este callo y antes de tocar el piso un rallo de energía verde lo golpeo haciéndolo atravesar el muro.

El rey sombra se volteo a la reina changeling quien apagaba su cuerno y se lo soplaba para terminar sonriéndole al unicornio –nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de torturar a estos ponies-

El rey le sonríe malignamente mientras seguían caminando –debo decir que si no nos hubiéramos asociado esto no podría haber sido posible su majestad-

-así es mi rey- ambos caminaban sobre el puente del castillo entrando a este mismo –con mi ejercito dominaremos equestria en meses después de tomar Canterlot-

-y con el príncipe William con nosotros lo aremos en semanas y yo tomare mi venganza y aquello que me pertenece por derecho, el imperio de cristal-

Justo delante de la puerta del salón del trono ambos hacen brillar sus cuernos iluminando cada uno un lado de la puerta rota –primero veamos qué tal le fue- ambos abren la puerta encontrándose con el salón completamente destruido con el piso lleno de grietas además de varios cuerpos destrozados de guardias solares y lunares tirados por todas partes. Y en medio del salón estaba gs con la armadura negra asfixiando a la princesa luna y celestia con una mano en cada cuello.

Ambos reyes rodearon al caballero quedando un a cada lado viendo con una maligna sonrisa como perdían el conocimiento las princesas en las manos acorazadas del corrompido gs. Los ojos de las princesas se llenaban de más tristeza que de miedo hasta que las soltaron siendo arrojadas al piso.

La princesa luna tocia mientras que celestia levantaba la cabeza viendo la espalda acorazada que caminaba a su trono -¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunta con tristeza la princesa.

-¿Por qué?...- se voltea de golpe –porque di muchísimo, porque malgaste mi maldita vida haciendo lo que era correcto, ahora tomare lo que pueda tomar- camina lentamente a ella –es que nadie podrá detenerme- le jala la crin aurora a la princesa celestia haciéndola ver a su cara que era cubierta por las sombras de su yelmo –y que tú me ayudaras- da una gran inhalación mientras que del cuerno de la princesa se ve como chispas color dorado salen para entrar al yelmo.

Después de un rato donde a celestia parecía que le robaban el alma, las chispas dejan de salir dejando completamente agotada a la gobernante del sol –hermana- la princesa luna cargo su cuerno con ira apuntando a gs, pero un rallo de energía verde la golpeo estrellándola contra una pared dejándola noqueada en el piso.

-buen disparo- dice el rey sombra a un lado de Chrysalis.

Esta se soplo el cuerno y sonrió al rey –gracias-

-¡princesas!- los tres se voltearon y vieron a un joven pony manchado con una cuite mark de una brújula, este corrió de inmediato a la princesa luna.

-ahhhhh….. Príncipe pipsqueak- dijo el malvado apache caminando al pony quien de inmediato se puso entre luna y el –el famoso esposo de luna- comienza a quitarse los guanteletes de metal dejándolos caer al piso en el cual retumban.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta asustado y desafiante caminando atrás.

-soy el que acompañaste a la zona helada hace tanto tiempo-

Los ojos del pony se abrieron como platos -¿guerrero salvaje?- en ese instante el humano tomo al pony de la cara con ambas manos levantándolo del piso.

-creo que sería apropiado que seas el primero- los ojos de pipsqueak se pusieron blancos mientras venas negras salieron del contacto con el humano y rápidamente se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo mientras este convulsionaba.

Débilmente la princesa celestia levanto la mirada al pony que temblaba en las manos de quien una vez le confió su vida y aun no entendía porque hacia esto –pip….- sale de su voz casi en un susurro. Sus ojos tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto que los de Chrysalis y los del rey sombra.

Finalmente el humano dejo caer al pony al piso –la verdadera plaga era infectada únicamente en aquellos que la aceptaban- lentamente empezó a levantarse con ayuda de sus patas delanteras –pero te trasformabas en humano, esta no te trasforma- pip queda de pie mirando al piso con las venas recorriendo todo su cuerpo –pero se infecta en cualquiera, lo quiera o no-

El pony levanta la cabeza de golpe mirando con una maligna sonrisa al humano delante suyo –¿Qué deseas que haga guerrero salvaje?-

El humano lo queda mirando antes de caminar al lugar desde donde gobernaba celestia –primero: quiero que infectes a los demás guardias- sombra y Chrysalis caminan detrás del humano uno al lado del otro –segundo: quiero que te los lleves afuera e infectes a cuantos puedas y que todo el que se convierta en dragón venga a mi- la princesa miraba estupefacta como el rey sombra hace brillar su cuerno sacando una gran cantidad de cristales negros del piso formando un trono en el lugar donde ella reinaba –tercero: quiero que infecten al resto del mundo y lo que quiero que hagas antes que todo eso- se voltea y se sienta en el trono junto con Chrysalis y sombra a los lados de este –quiero que me llames rey William- ambos aliados a sus lados sonrieron con malicia y satisfacción –el único rey- de repente tomo del cuello a ambos reyes a sus lados y los puso delante suyo mientras empezaba de inmediato a inhalar chispas que salían de los cuernos de Chrysalis y sombra.

-¡¿que estas haciendo?!- grita Chrysalis.

-¡eres un traidor!- grita sombra mientras sus carnes se iban arrugando.

-solo puede haber un rey- dice gs antes de dar una última gran inhalación dejando a ambos reyes como pieles y huesos. Los dejo caer al piso revelando que su altura había incrementado hasta casi tres metros, los cuales aun eran cubiertos por la horrible armadura –necesito magia para controlar a tantos plagados-

Lentamente camino entre ambos cuerpos mientras la princesa se ponía de pie preparando su cuerno –traidor- dispara su magia a él quien hace iluminar su mano por una luz negra disparándola contra la dorada de la princesa.

De repente a la izquierda aparece otro rallo de energía de color azul oscuro a lo que gs respondió con magia de su otra mano –¡no te permitiremos hacer esto!- exclama la princesa luna disparando su magia al inmenso humano.

El autonombrado "rey William" la miro dos segundos antes de aumentar el poder con el que combatía a celestia ganándole de inmediato estrellándola contra el muro, la levanto con levitación envolviéndola con un aura negra estrellándola contra el techo antes de dejarla caer al piso duramente.

-¡celestia!- grita luna antes de que gs chispeara los dedos.

En ese momento es tacleada por alguien quien después de derribarla se puso sobre ella y le dio un duro golpe con el casco justo en la cara sacándole una gran cantidad de sangre de la boca. Esta vio arriba y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al ver de quien se trataba –buenas noches querida- dijo su esposo con una maligna sonrisa antes de apagarle las luces.

-bien hecho- dijo el rey antes de caminar a la puerta donde entraron volando dos changeling y se detuvieron en el aire confusos el cuerpo de su reina –ahora haz lo que te mandé- toco a ambos insectos con las manos los cuales rápidamente se envolvieron con venas negras mientras se retorcían en el aire para terminar en segundos en el mismo lugar solo que envueltos con las venas que los envolvían.

-como ordene su majestad- dijo pip inclinándose antes de correr a la salida.

-vallan también changeling- los insectos a su lado volaron a la salida -¡Y USTEDES!- grita levantando los brazos a lo que su armadura se fragmentaba en muchísimas piezas hexagonales del tamaño y grosor de una moneda las cuales rápidamente se transformaron en changeling infectados que salían volando atravesando las ventanas y llenando todo el salón del trono formando largas y gruesas filas todas venidas del humano con los brazos en alto.

* * *

Las mane6 con los elementos de la armonía en sus cuellos y envueltas por armaduras doradas se dirigían a la capital sobre el lomo de Spike quien volaba a toda velocidad con una armadura negra puesta encima –rápido cariño, rápido- grita Rarity sobre su nariz viendo como todos los changelins volaban por toda la ciudad.

-espera un segundo- susurro twilight viendo a los insectos peleando entre sí en el aire.

-¡miren!- grito Pinkie pie viendo como los insectos atravesaron las ventanas del tren y este se revolvió unos segundos antes de que salieran una vez más siendo seguidos por pegasos envueltos por venas negras. Al ver esto unos guardias reales unicornios sobre el techo de la estación comenzaron a disparar contra ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- exclama fluttershy aterrada antes que el techo del tren explotara mostrando a todos los unicornios dentro de este con sus cuernos encendidos antes de comenzar a disparar contra los guardias reales que disparaban contra los pegasos y changeling infectados, sus disparos no eran tan buenos pero al ser mayoría dispararon contra la estructura derribándola junto con los guardias sobre ella.

Rainbow dash golpeo sus cascos entre sí furiosa por lo que veía -¡quiero ver al responsable de esto para darle su merecido!- en ese momento se escucho el rugido de algo desde la ciudad que se les hacía muy familiar.

De Canterlot salieron una gran cantidad de dragones negros volando en todas direcciones siendo seguidos por gran cantidad de changeling y pegasos infectados. Uno de ellos volaba directamente a ellas inhalando profundo.

-¡SPIKE!- ante el grito de Rarity el dragón verde y morado con armadura negra expulso una gran cantidad de fuego junto con el dragón que tenía enfrente chocando ambas llamas deteniéndose entre sí mientras volaban uno contra el otro.

De repente el dragón negro dejo de soplar fuego y rápidamente bajo en picada, antes de que se dispersara la pared de fuego un gigantesco lobo blanco salió de ella rugiendo con furia mostrando los colmillos, cayó sobre la cabeza de Spike corriendo entre las pony tomando todos los elementos de la armonía con sus colmillos y saltando una vez más al aire desde la cola de Spike terminando por aterrizar sobre el lomo del dragón negro quien fue seguido por los pegasos y changeling infectados.

Todas se quedaron estupefactas al ver lo que paso, ni Spike sabía que decir, con todo lo que pasaron jamás creerían lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡A PONYVILLE!- grita el lobo sobre el dragón quien se lanzo en picada al pueblito.

* * *

Un pony de tierra gris con cara de abatimiento y una cuite mark de una nube de lluvia caminaba por el mercado de ponyville viendo que podría comprar para que su esposa, la más alegre pony de todo el pueblo, prepárese para comer ese día.

Veía dudoso unos tomates mientras el vendedor lo miraba sudando a mares –por favor apresúrese ¿no ve que algo raro pasa en Canterlot?- dice el vendedor señalando a la capital de la cual se veían algunos destellos.

-no se preocupe- dijo tranquilamente el pony –mi esposa y sus amigas lo fueron a arreglar, no será peor que una guerra- sigue mirando el tomate y empieza a picarlo con su casco mientras el vendedor se pone completamente pálido.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!- grita viendo atrás del pony.

-solo veo la calidad del tomate- escucha detrás suyo a lo lejos algo en el viento dirigiéndose a él. Lentamente se voltea y con ojos como platos ve la oleada de changeling y pegasos volando al pueblo justo cuando el lobo blanco del tamaño ya casi de una casa aterriza delante suyo.

Gs mira a todas partes mostrando los colmillos antes de ver al esposo de Pinkie pie delante y abajo suyo –hola- dice el lobo antes de envolverlo con su pata siendo este rodeado por sus dedos, mientras lo levantaba en alto los voladores pasaron a sus lados escuchado los gritos de terror de todos en ponyville y veía como el cuerpo del pony se envolvía rápidamente de venas negras.

Lo soltó completamente infectado mientras el tamaño del lobo se reducía cada vez más por cada pony que era infectado.

* * *

-¡mamá tenemos que irnos!- exclamo Dinky a Derpy quien guardaba gran cantidad de muffins en su maleta de cartas.

-ya voy, ya voy- responde completamente despreocupada caminando a ella parándose junto a ella detrás de la puerta.

-¡esto es serio, debe ser la plaga que gs mencionaba tanto!- en ese instante dos patas de lobo blanco de tamaño normal atravesaron la puerta tomando a ambas ponies del cuello.

-brillante Dinky- dijo el lobo infectando a ambas.

* * *

Canterlot estaba completamente infectado… excepto por ocho ponies y un dragón que fueron llevadas a unas celdas construidas durante la batalla, convenientemente posicionadas de tal manera de que solo se pudiera entrar a ellas a través de una puerta que estaba en el salón del trono. Las mane6 y las princesas estaban en celdas individuales, encadenadas y las que tenían cuerno lo tenian con un anillo que les evitaba usar magia.

Spike no la pasaba mejor, estaba encadenado con la espalda apegada el piso en la entrada al palacio siendo rodeado por varios dragones negros listos para tostarlo si hacia algo extraño.

* * *

En ponyville gs una vez más con su armadura y de tamaño normal movía los brazos como dirigiendo una orquesta mientras caminaba por el medio de la calle escuchando los gritos de todos los ponies aterrados, una pony verde claro y cuite mark de una lira se tropezó delante suyo cayendo al piso viéndolo con terror.

Sin pensarlo un solo segundo el humano la toco, las venas se expandieron y su piel también se hiso negra mientras crecía y mutaba transformándose en un enorme dragón negro –¡sabia eras descendiente de humanos!- grita gs antes de que el dragón en un rugido expulsara una gran cantidad de fuego al cielo y el podrido héroe se volteaba a ver en esa misma dirección.

* * *

Big Mac dormía sobre la cama de fluttershy, estaba sobre su espalda con la lengua saliéndole a un lado mientras babeaba toda su cara. Pero un temblor como si algo aterrizara sobre el techo lo despertó -¿Qué, que pasa?- del techo salieron varias garras negras clavándose en este antes de ser arrancado mostrando a un dragón negro que volaba con el sosteniéndolo con sus cuatro patas, otro dragón negro estaba volando a su lado del cual salto el acorazado negro cayendo duramente contra el piso a lo que Big Mac salto de la cama corriendo a la salida siendo está bloqueada por la enorme pata de un dragón negro.

El pony rojo levanto la mirada al dragón quien le dirigió un gran rugido que lo eso estrellarse pansa al piso por la fuerza de este. Lentamente abrió los ojos viendo como el humano veía la cama con una expresión que no se veía por el yelmo que cubría su cara.

Lentamente camino a Big Mac deslizando su mano por la cama donde debió ser él y nadie mas quien la compartiera con su dueña el día de su boda. Finalmente llego a estar en frente del corcel rojo mirándolo en silencio.

Los pensamientos de Big Mac eran de confusión y miedo ¿era ese gs? ¿Qué estaba pasando en él? ¿Es porque me case con el estaba enamorado? Pero eso fue hace ocho años y el nunca volvió, se cruzaba por su mente en segundos viendo aterrado al humano delante suyo.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos en total silencio y rigidez el humano levanto la mano lentamente apuntándole al pony con un dedo –te casaste con quien yo amaba, me quitaste al único ser que amaba y que fue lo que me motivo durante ocho años de una cruda guerra- lentamente bajo la mano –hace falta un corazón para odiar, no te odio Big Mac como ya no amo a fluttershy-

El pony lentamente bajo sus patas de delante de su cara para ver al humano delante suyo -¿me perdonas siiiiiiiip?-

-En mi corazón no hay nada- dijo completamente serio –te are daño por esto, te quedaras como estás viendo como el mundo arde a tu alrededor…. No tendrás un solo día de tu vida que te sientas feliz… recordaras los viejos tiempos y la dicha se convertirá en cenizas en tú boca sabiendo que todo esto es por tu culpa porque eres tan culpable como yo de lo que voy a hacer… tu y fluttershy tienen la culpa de lo que me e convertido…. Y lo que haré será solo para cargar más cosas en sus conciencias- los ojos del semental se abren lentamente mirando al humano con melancolía sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa sobre él –entonces la deuda estará pagada- hace sonar dos dedos y el semental es envuelto por las patas de uno de los dragones llevándolo volando a Canterlot.

El humano veía como el pony era llevado en el aire antes de voltearse y ver un álbum de fotos sobre una pequeña mesa, camino a él y lo abrió con su magia viendo sin expresión visible las fotos donde salía el mismo jugando con los animalitos de fluttershy cuando aún estaba herido por la manticora con la que se enfrento cuando la conoció, siguió la pagina viéndolos a todos en el Pow wow posando junto a una gran cantidad de jefes con caras arrugadas y aburridas mientras que Pinkie pie y el estaban con narices de payasos.

En la única fiesta de cumpleaños de gs en ponyville donde este se disfrazo de la princesa celestia tan bien que muchos lo confundieron con ella, claro porque Pinkie le dio el disfraz, en la siguiente se veía una tira de fotos de las maquinas de festival donde él y la pegaso hacían caras raras y locas pero se notaba que arrancaron la ultima fotografía.

El humano ladeo la cabeza y rápidamente de su armadura saco todos los elementos de la armonía sosteniéndolos de sus cadenas y del mismo cristal purpura en caso de la tiara, vio todos los collares hasta ver el que tenia forma de mariposa, lo tomo con la otra mano separándolo del resto para verlo atentamente. De la parte de atrás se veía un pequeño papel entre la gema y el metal, lentamente lo saco con sus dedos acorazados revelando la imagen que faltaba en la tira de fotos.

Los ojos grises reflejaban la imagen de un lobo blanco y una pegaso amarilla abrazándose tiernamente dejándose llevar por el momento quedándose en esa misma posición mucho después de que la ultima foto fuera sacada.

Segundos pasaron con esa foto en los dedos del rey, segundos en los que se quedo completamente callado –debiste escogerme a mi- la foto se envuelve en llamas convirtiéndose en cenizas antes de que el humano tomara el elemento de la generosidad en esa misma mano –ahora todos pagaran- lentamente el roza es reemplazado por un color negro intenso desde los extremos. Cuando el elemento es completamente negro explota en mil pedazos que caen al piso convirtiéndose en humo al tocarlo.

Soltó los elementos restantes los cuales se tornaron lentamente grises y en un destello volvieron a convertirse en rocas de formas esféricas. Lentamente gs camino a la chimenea, de una sola patada destruyo toda la pared dándole una magnifica vista del pueblo siendo arrasado y de las grandes nubes de humo que salían de Canterlot –como dijo mi hermano cuando lo mate, "mundi conburet sub meass pennas"…. Pero ahora será bajo mis pies-

* * *

**perdonen la demora, acabo de salir de vacaciones y podre escribir mas :D. espero que les guste y me dejen reviews**


	5. cuando existía el amor

Capitulo 3: cuando existía el amor

Ya dos semanas pasaron desde que el rey William derroco a las princesas y expandió su propia versión de la plaga por equestria, las grandes ciudades aun se resistían pero los pueblos pequeños caían uno por uno ante la ola de maldad que se extendía como la peste.

El tirano sin corazón responsable estaba sentado en su trono mientras la ciudad a su alrededor era modificada para ser una fortaleza y productora de armas para el ejercito. En las fábricas los hornos eran alimentados por carbón echado por los ponies que no fueron plagados y si capturados, los cuales trabajaban a gritos e impulsados por el dolor de los látigos de los capataces plagados.

El rey se puso de pie y desapareció en un destello de luz negra hasta un balcón que daba la vista a la ciudad. Vio como los ponies no plagados arrastraban pesadas rocas con los capataces sobre ellas moviendo sus látigos, miro al cielo a los dragones que hacían círculos sobre la ciudad mirándola con sus ojos rojos inmisericordes.

Para terminar vio al medio de la plaza principal, en ella un gran pony rojo daba vueltas empujando con los cascos encadenados un mecanismo, el cual a través de varias poleas daba aire al carbón de las herrerías en las cuales se forjaban las armas para el nuevo ejército plagado.

Pero el pony no estaba solo, del lado contrario de la rueda de madera esta estaba siendo girada por una pegaso amarilla con las alas encadenadas al igual que sus cascos a la rueda. Ambos ya agotados y sucios empujaban el mecanismo viendo a su alrededor el caos y la maldad que reinaban en la que una vez fue una gloriosa capital del reino más maravilloso del mundo. Pero lo peor, lo que les pesaba más que las cadenas o la rueda que tenían que empujar, era la conciencia que les decía que aquello era su culpa, que todo lo que veían y el sufrimiento de los otros ponies era en parte por culpa de ellos.

* * *

El sol cayo y con él las fuerzas de los esclavos y los capataces, Big Mac callo agotado jadeando con la lengua afuera por el gran cansancio. Fluttershy también cayó al piso agotada, pero viendo a su alrededor vio el horrible mundo que se formo por aquel dueño del corazón que ella rechazo provocando que se convirtiera en el tirano que era ahora.

No pudiendo aguantar la conciencia sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre sus brazos. Big Mac escucho el llanto de su esposa, pero al estar encadenado y demasiado cansado prefirió bajar la cabeza y solo callar.

Desde la altura del balcón guerrero salvaje aun los miraba sin haber apartado la vista ni un solo segundo de ellos desde el medio día.

-su majestad- escucho detrás de él a quien sabia era pipsqueak -¿se siente bien?-

-yo no siento pipsqueak- respondió con una voz que parecían tres al mismo tiempo –quiero me respondas una pregunta y lo hagas sin vacilar-

El pony se puso firme –pregunte lo que quiera majestad-

-¿tú y luna se amaban?- pregunta aun viendo por el balcón dándole la espalda al ya maduro pip.

El pony da un gesto de asco al escuchar esto –dag si, sentimos esa asquerosidad que una vez conocí llamada amor, pero ahora gracias a usted no siento nada más que odio e ira-

-ustedes eran diferentes, ¿pensaron como lo hiso el resto del mundo o solo lo ignoraron?-

-¡esa porquería sentimental es algo que está en el pasado majestad!-

Súbitamente el pony fue tomado del cuello por el humano que lo levantaba con una sola mano -¡RESPONDE!-

-no nos importo- dijo siendo estrangulado –de hecho cuando usted no llevaba ni un solo mes fuera ella y yo…- se le corta la respiración por las manos acorazadas del rey que no dejaba de estrangularlo –majestad…..- alcanza a decir antes de que sus cascos quedaran sueltos en el aire y el recuerdo, de lo que paso en ese tiempo, pasara delante de sus ojos.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

Ponyville

El pequeño Pipsqueak se despertaba gustoso después de otra noche en la que se reunió con su esposa en el reino de los sueños. Se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo arreglando su melena. Camino hasta el baño, se lavo la cara y se cepillo los dientes. Una vez ya arreglado salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre le tenía preparado el desayuno.

Era un día normal en la vida de un pony normal, pero la única diferencia era que pipsqueak no era normal del todo, a los diez años estuvo en una guerra entre changelins y lobos donde estuvo de espectador, viajo a las tierras de los que son conocidos como salvajes por excelencia y como ultimo pero más importante, se caso con una de las princesas que han gobernado durante cientos de años.

Ese día no se sentía bien, con solo una mordida al pan tostado de su desayuno este se le revolvió en el estomago, ya que no podía digerir nada por la pena. Pena producida por la ausencia de su amada esposa, aquella de cabellos nebulares que lo vio mas allá de la apariencia física para verlo directamente al alma a través de sus ojos que recientemente se abrían a la luz del mundo que empezaba a conocer desde hace solo una década.

Ese pony de tierra manchado de costado en blanco veía su reflejo en un espejo delante de donde comía rodeado de sus padres, era feliz, pero la ausencia del amor de pareja que sentía por la princesa de la noche era lo suficiente para dejarlo melancólico.

-pip, ¿estás bien cariño?- pregunto su madre comiendo a su lado izquierdo.

-¿a?, si… si lo estoy-

-ya sé lo que le pasa- dice su padre a su derecha bajando el periódico y fumando una pipa –de seguro es por una yegua ¿no hijo?-

El potrillo se puso blanco temiendo que lo descubrieran –claro que no cariño- contesta su madre –es solo un pequeño potrillo, es demasiado joven para eso-

-ni lo des por cierto mi cielo, ¿Qué no tenia su edad cuando empezamos a darnos galletas en la boca bajo un árbol en la escuela?-

La yegua se sonroja y desvía la mirada poniéndose los cascos en la cara –hay querido, ¿Qué va a pensar pip?-

-pues que sus padres se quieren mucho- se acerca a la cara de su esposa a lo que esta también se acerca a la de él para terminar frotándose las narices entre ellos.

Pip al ver esto hace un gesto de asco antes de escabullirse debajo de la mesa y salir de la casa con las alforjas escolares –dag, preferiría estar durmiendo ahora- camina fuera de la casa para voltearse a Canterlot con melancolía –te extraño prince…. Mi amor- baja la cabeza y camina a la escuela con tristeza.

Canterlot

En una gran cama adornada con los cabellos que simulaban el firmamento nocturno se levantaba la princesa de la noche con una bella sonrisa en su cara que se alzaba con gracia de las almohadas siendo seguida por la nebulosa en su cabeza.

Sentada sobre la cama dio un gran suspiro feliz recordando el tiempo que paso con su esposo en el reino de los sueños, su reino indiscutido. Camino al baño donde se aseo para dar inicio al día de labores reales.

Al salir del baño aun tenía la cara de potranca enamorada que tenia al despertar, quedándole la presencia del pequeño pipsqueak aun grabada en la suya, sentía su presencia y hasta su aroma que podía sentir cuando lo abrazaba y acariciaba su nariz contra la de él… su semental, quien para ella era el mejor semental que podría tener.

Caminaba a su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de papeles que necesitaban ser revisados y tener su real firma, viendo su escritorio y la maza de papeleo que le esperaba solo dio un suspiro y se dijo a sí misma –si estuvieras aquí querido….- cierra los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se sonrojaba pensando en el solo aroma de su esposo. Pero cayo en cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo y pensando deteniéndose de inmediato -¡NO!- grita sin llegar a la voz real de Canterlot -¡no voy a mancillar la inocencia de ese pequeño!... pero- con su magia acerca un espejo de cuerpo entero a ella reflejando su melancólico rostro –yo también soy… inocente- termina avergonzada consigo misma por tal declaración. Respiro a fondo y camino al escritorio.

Ponyville

El fin de semana llego y en la estación del tren los padres de pipsqueak lo despedían con él viéndolos desde la ventana de uno de los vagones –cuídate hijo, y dale gracias a la princesa por ofrecerse a cuidarte mientras tu padre y yo vamos con tus abuelos en Manhattan-

-lo haré mamá- empieza a andar la locomotora –adiós-

El tren se va rápidamente mientras el padre de pip pone un casco en el hombro de su esposa -¿no crees querida que él ha pasado mucho tiempo con mucha gente más que con nosotros?-

-si querido…. Si lo creo-

Canterlot

La noche cubría la ciudad mientras el tren llegaba a la estación, el muy joven pip salió del tren a lo que dos lobos blancos lo fueron a recibir –hau pawnee- dice uno de los lobos por la gran semejanza que tenía el potro con las tribus de ponies que Vivian cerca de los apaches y como ellos –el espíritu de la luna pidió que te lleváramos al gran tipi que toca las nubes (luna dijo te lleváramos a la torre donde vive)-

-gracias- dice sonriente el pony antes de ser llevado sobre la cabeza del lobo blanco y su maleta era llevada entre los dientes del otro lobo.

* * *

La princesa luna sostenía un serillo con su magia para encender tres velas sobre una mesa con comida para dos ponies posicionada en su habitación. Acabo el serillo y vio para todas partes muy nerviosa –¡la ensalada de gladiolas!, lista, ¡la sopa de verduras!, lista, ¡el pastel de manzana!...- mira a todas partes -¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!- grita preocupada antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre su cama, su cama bien arreglada y llena de pétalos de rosa negra.

Tomo el finísimo pastel con su magia y lo dejo cerca de la meza en otra más pequeña justo a un lado de la de donde comerían, pequeña mesa la cual tenía la sal, el aceite para la ensalada, jugo de limón… y una botella de champan con dos copas de vidrio.

Miro sonriente la cena lista para su amor, pero desde el patio se escucho el aullido de un lobo, aullido del lobo que luna le pidió aullara cuando olfateara a pip en el aire, por lo tanto estaba cerca -¡o Dios mío!- exclama la princesa antes de entrar al baño y azotar la puerta para que luego se escucharan perfumes siendo usados y ropa siendo puesta.

Pipsqueak entro a la habitación de la princesa viendo las velas sobre la mesa con la abundante y fina comida, pero no veía a su amada por ningún lado -¿princesa luna?- dijo mirando en todas direcciones de la habitación.

-hola cariño- escucho detrás suyo y al voltearse se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos. La princesa luna estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, peinada con el cabello tomado y una rosa negra en el cabello. Esta lo miraba parpadeándole seductoramente mientras se le acercaba moviendo las caderas coquetamente –que gusto verte cariño- le cierra la boca con un casco antes de besarlo tiernamente –vamos a comer-

Este asintió lentamente a lo que la princesa se volteo y camino a la mesa mientras pip flotaba en la fragancia a rozas de luna, sin dejar de salirle corazones por los ojos.

La comida fue un éxito y ambos bebieron de la champaña, luna una copa y pip solo unos sorbos. Luna tenía el corazón casi detenido, sabía lo que venía ahora y le daba miedo iniciar el primer paso, pero las palabras que le dio su hijo más allá de la tumba la despertaron "tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ti y muy poco para los demás". Respiro a fondo y miro al potrillo –pip…-

Este la vio con los mismos ojos de inocencia que delataban su edad –¿si princesa?-

Esos ojos le cayeron como ladrillos sobre la cabeza de la princesa…. Porque temía quitárselos –yo…. Yo-

-¿sí?- Luna da un largo suspiro antes de tomar al potro con su magia y dejarlo delicadamente sobre su cama cubierta en flores –princesa ¿Qué pasa?, aun no quiero irme a dormir- dice triste como si lo estuviesen castigando, pero se calla al ver a la princesa luna arrodillarse sobre la cama delante de pip.

-ni yo- lentamente se quita el vestido con su magia mientras pip miraba con la boca abierta al hacerlo de una forma tan sugestiva. Se termino de sacar el vestido para luego rodear al pony con sus patas delanteras mientras agitaba la cabeza soltándose el cabello el cual caía alrededor de su cara mientras veía al potro debajo suyo –pip….. si no quieres seguir con esto no te obligare- se acerca al pido del potro y le susurra coquetamente –pero en verdad, en verdad me hace falta-

El potro estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza y luna por la lujuria –lu… luna yo…- vio desde abajo como la princesa se levantaba sobre sus rodillas traseras para soltarse el cabello con los cascos y mirar al pony parpadeándole seductoramente –yo…- si una vez el sonrojo era evidente ahora lo era aun mas.

Lentamente la princesa bajo su cabeza hasta milímetros de los labios de su esposo –tranquilo…. También estoy nerviosa, pero nunca estuve más segura de algo en toda mi larga vida- Luna une sus labios con los de Pipsqueak. Este beso era diferente a cualquiera que ya se habían entregado. Este beso estaba acompañado de una nueva sensación que se había encendido en sus cuerpos. El potro la abrazo rodeando su cuello y tomando su nuca acercando más los suaves labios de su princesa.

Luego de unos momentos, donde compartieron sus bocas y caricias apasionadas. La princesa noto como el potro trataba de girarla sobre la cama, cosa que no podía por la diferencia de tamaño. Ella comprensiva se giro sobre la cama dejando que el pony estuviera sobre ella mientras la besaba con amor y lujuria. Pipsqueak recorrió y exploro el cuerpo de la princesa hasta donde sus cascos le alcanzaran.

Cuando luna sintió una presión inusual contra su estomago, no tardo en deducir lo que era que hacía presión contra ella. Sabía que el momento había llegado y eso de verdad le asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba completamente segura. Quería experimentar tal acto de amor, con el ser que ella amaba, y no iba a dar paso atrás ya al haber ido tan lejos.

-pip…- Dijo casi en un suspiro de éxtasis mientras el potro la besaba en el cuello.

-Luna- Fue lo único que respondió mientras bajaba por el cuello de luna dejando un rastro de besos.

Luna serró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su deslumbrante rostro. Su cuerno se encendió y un aura azul rodeo sus cuerpos y las sabanas. Ahora la princesa se encontraba sobre Pipsqueak y las sabanas abrigaban ambos cuerpos. Luna se acerco al oído del potro y le susurro con una vos dulce que haría desmallar a cualquiera –hoy seré una yegua… y tu todo un semental-

Este la miro extrañado mientras ella lo miraba con ojos un tanto vidriosos y una sonrisa. Pip la tomaba de los flancos aun sin entender y con el rubor en su rostro persistiéndole.

Luna mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados descendió por el cuerpo de Pipsqueak, hasta que dio a parar con su ya firme ser. Fuera de su funda y con todas las intensiones de satisfacer a su princesa. El potro inhalo a fondo con el corazón martillándole al sentir el rose tan delicado de los suaves pétalos de Luna.

-Aquí voy- Le dijo Luna un poco asustada a lo que el potro asintió.

Lentamente la princesa dejo entrar el recto de Pipsqueak, acomodándolo entre sus pétalos muy lentamente sintiendo un dejo de dolor por ser esa su primera vez, aun así saboreaba cada sensación y estimulo en todo su cuerpo. Era algo asombroso.

Guiado por sus instintos Pipsqueak comenzó a acariciar los flancos de Luna, tratando de darle más seguridad y relajarla a ella y así mismo. La mirada tierna y llena de amor del potro la lleno de seguridad para continuar. Ignorando el dolor y concentrándose en el placer bajo y bajo, arqueando la espalda en éxtasis absoluta, liberando un gemido al chocar sus muslos con los del potro. Ya eran uno solo. Pipsqueak sentía una sensación muy extraña, todo esto era nuevo para él, la sensación no era desagradable en lo mas mínimo. Al contrario, era placentera.

Ambos se quedaron ahí hablándose con la mirada. Luna apenas podía creer que el doloroso descenso finalmente había terminado.

-Me voy a mover- Le dijo Luna acariciándole el rostro.

-Está bien- Le contesto entusiasta.

La princesa delicadamente se sostuvo con los cascos delanteros sobre la cama y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. En el proceso respiraba agitadamente y su boca emitía dulces gemidos. En un principio Pipsqueak se asusto por los gemidos de la princesa, pero su preocupación se esfumo al ver su radiante sonrisa y ojos llenos de amor. Amor del cual él era poseedor.

En la habitación, en la cama, en las sabanas, solo existían ambos. Solo su amor, solo su pasión, solo su lujuria. Caricias, besos y movimientos que conducían al éxtasis y al placer. Luna arremetía solo como una diosa puede hacerlo. Con una delgada manta blanca que cubría los flancos sobre la cual sobresalían los cascos del potro debajo de ella, los apretaban y acariciaban los fértiles flancos de Luna.

-Aaaah… Esto es increíble… Aaaah…- Dijo Luna entre sus armoniosos cantos.

-Mmmm… Te amo Luna- Le contesto el potro.

Luna bajo su cuello y Pipsqueak subió el suyo, para así ambos unirse aun más en un apasionado beso donde sus lenguas danzaron y se saborearon la una a la otra. Como si no hubiera un mañana. Sin querer hacerlo, la princesa hiso brillar su cuerno sin siquiera darse cuenta al estar tan concentrada en hacer el amor con su amado esposo.

Ponyville

Los ponies en el pueblo dormían plácidamente hasta que una luz poco usual entraba por sus ventanas, al despertar y salir a ver lo que pasaba se quedaron maravillados con lo que veían.

La luna irradiaba una hermosa luz de color rosa pálido iluminando todo con su luz. Viendo esto los esposos y esposas, novios y novias se tomaron de los cascos apoyando sus cabezas entre sí viendo el romántico espectáculo que era la luna pintada con ese hermoso color.

Las mane6 se reunieron rápidamente en la casa biblioteca turnándose para ver a través del telescopio de twilight la aun más hermosa luna, Spike aprovechaba su oportunidad para acercarse a Rarity quien con su magia tomaba a Apple bloom y la colocaba en su lugar mientras se alejaba dejando al dragón triste pero envuelto en las patas de la potra terrestre.

Cerca de la casa club de las cmc Scootaloo y sweetie belle, completamente equipadas con las armaduras acolchadas y los yelmos que cubrían sus caras, bajaban las espadas de madera quedándose mirando el hermoso espectáculo junto con Dinky quien estaba parada cerca de ambas esperando su turno para pelear.

-es hermoso- dice scootaloo antes de dar un gemido de dolor y voltearse a ver con ira a sweetie belle quien la miraba sonriente con la espada alzada en ambos cascos delanteros.

-lo siento scootaloo, pero ese fue el punto ganador, asique te voy ganando doce peleas contra nueve-

-¡eso no se vale!- comienza la pegaso a perseguir a su amiga mientras Dinky solo se reía donde estaba parada -¡ven aquí, ya verás lo que pasa a las que hacen trampa!- sweetie belle se carcajeaba mientras era perseguida por su enojada amiga.

Canterlot

El acto de amor seguía cada vez con movimientos más rápidos. Mientras ambos seguían sonrojándose, gimiendo y diciéndose palabras de amor. Totalmente solos, sin nadie que les dijera que lo que sentían estaba mal. Sin nadie que los limitara, sin nadie que los interrumpirá o juzgara. Ambos eran felices.

Luego de unos momentos donde todo fue pasión sobre una cama que se había movido bastante. Ambos ya en su límite, soltaron al mismo tiempo un gemido/gruñido quedando inmóviles como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Luna abrió las alas de golpe al sentir un inusual líquido en su interior. Ya no resistiendo mas, se desplomo sobre la cama, exhausta y respirando agitada, aun con las alas extendidas. Se posiciono aun lado de su esposo para abrazarlo y sentir su corazón latiendo como loco, loco por ella.

Sus crines totalmente despeinadas, con sudor en sus cuerpos y respirando pesadamente, se quedaron con los ojos serrados unos momentos hasta recuperar el aliento mientras el cuerno de la princesa se apagaba junto con el extraño color del astro de la noche.

Ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos, pipsqueak miraba el techo y Luna a Pipsqueak, esta estaba preocupada por el potro -¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada acariciándole el rostro con un casco.

El pony de tierra giro su cabeza a su esposa mientras sudaba a mares y su mirada era perdida. De improviso se abrazo al cuello de luna dándole un gran beso en los labios a lo que esta contesto después de unos segundos. De inmediato después del beso pip apoyo su cabeza contra el cuello de su amada abrazándola tiernamente de este mismo mientras serraba los ojos –te amo princesa Luna-

Dijo completamente de corazón llegándole de golpe al de la princesa quien conmovida derramo una lagrima y contesto al abrazo del potro –y yo a ti pipsqueak…. Y yo a ti-

La habitación irradiaba calor y ambos amantes tenían calor también. Pero aun así, no queriéndose separar el uno del otro, se abrazaron tiernamente en la cama, abrigados por las sabanas y disponiéndose a dormir juntos, soñando el uno con el otro.

**-fin flash back-**

* * *

Luna en su celda despertó por un fuerte golpe que le dio su corazón, todas dormían encadenadas en sus celdas individuales tratando de quemar el tiempo tan horrible que era estar ahí -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta para sí misma luna.

De improviso la única puerta que daba paso a las celdas de las mane6 y las princesas fue abierta de golpe despertando a todas en las celdas quienes vieron como gs entraba con algo en una mano -te dije que no quería vacilaras- decía gs antes de detenerse delante de la celda de luna, abrirla con su magia y arrojar dentro a pipsqueak quien estaba inerte y sin las venas negras en su cuerpo.

-¡pip!- dice sorprendida luna antes de tomarle la cara con ambos cascos gustosa por ver que tal vez él se abría librado de la plaga. Pero algo la saco de esa alegría, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras la puerta era serrada una vez más –esta… muerto- apretó su frente contra la del pony mientras todas lloraban por la tan terrible situación. El rey en cuanto serró la celda camino a la puerta dándole la espada a la que el había echo viuda, pero justo antes de salir se escucha la voz real de Canterlot de la princesa luna -¡BASTADO ASESINO!- grita llorando desesperada mientras el humano siguió caminando y serró la puerta tras de él.

* * *

**ase mucho que no trataba de matarlos, si que hise esto para ver que pasaba XD ademas estoy acostumbrado a traumarlos con este fic y no vi diferencia el en esta o en la otra forma. díganme con sus reviews que les parecio el cap por favor.**

**gracias especiales a mi compadre Mond Dunkel por ayudarme con este cap.**


End file.
